


Nice to meet you I am Spinel

by Kimchiginko



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/F, First Dance, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:49:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21825445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimchiginko/pseuds/Kimchiginko
Summary: (The events here will be taking place 6 months or so after Spinel has arrived on Homeworld with the Diamonds so Spinel is still not emotional confident yet but has learned that if someone is leaving the room they are not leaving for 6,000 years)
Relationships: Blue Diamond's Pearl/Yellow Diamond's Pearl (Steven Universe), Pink Diamond's Pearl/Spinel (Steven Universe)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Nice to meet you I am Spinel

White Diamond, bending over to Spinel smiling sweetly “We hate to leave you Spinel but we have some important business we have to attend to” she patted her gently on head with a pointer finger she then got up Blue looking very nervous about the situation, Yellow is relatively calm Spinel has a smile on her face but her arm becoming loose noodles gave away how she was really feeling about them leaving even though it will be only a few hours and not 6,000 years. Blue bent down with a smile “don’t worry Spinel we will have the Pearls here keep you company until we come back” Spinel looked up “really?” Yellow called out “pearls come here for a moment!” the yellow and blue pearl arrived soon after yellow called “yes My Diamond” said Yellow pearl doing a light bow “yes... my diamond” blue pearl said doing a curtsy Yellow looked down at yellow and blue pearl stern look on her face “now I want you two to keep Spinel here company while we are out” Yellow said gesturing towards Spinel Blue stood up with a smile hiding her considers with Spinel White sighed “We will call when we are finished with our trial” Spinel smiled feeling a little better knowing she would have the pearls to keep her company “OK My diamonds see you later” she said with a bounce White and Blue giggled Yellow laughed hard “Oh my Spinel you are always so funny” Yellow said with a laugh then the Diamonds waved goodbye to Spinel for now.

Now it was just Spinel, Yellow and Blue Pearl, Spinel wasn’t sure what to say it was always her and the diamonds when she was with the Pearls but this was the first time she was alone with them she hated feeling awkward, but the diamonds reassured her that while she is here she can be her self. Spinel took a deep breath then asked "so, do you gals wanna play tag or hide and seek?" Spinel said trying to break the awkward silents between them Yellow and Blue pearl looked at each other “well” Blue pearl began “we can play hide and seek in the ball room” Spinel smiled “OK lets go” Spinel said cheerfully as they were walking towards the ballroom Yellow pearl whispered in Blue Pearls ear “are you sure this is a good idea she maybe still in the ballroom” Spinel didn’t hear them whispering Blue Pearl whispered back to Yellow pearl “if she is there Spinel will eventually run into her the palace is only so big” Spinel stopped in her tracks as Yellow and Blue pearl walked into the room for Spinel the only verbal response seeing the ballroom was “wow... they really updated the place haven't they" Yellow Pearl clapped her hands making Spinel jump “alright so who shall hide and who shall seek” Yellow asked “I wanna be the seeker” Spinel said aloud “how about you and pearl hide” said Blue pearl “and I will count to 20 while you two hide” 

Spinel wasn’t so sure on that being left in one spot by herself for very long "if you don’t like that" yellow pearl said touching her shoulder “me and pearl can hide and you can count to 20” Spinel nodded at that idea Spinel stretched her leg to a wall snapping back into shape and began counting “1,2,3,4” Spinel said as she heard the Pearls giggling giving away their hiding spot “16,17,18,19,20!” Spinel shouted lifting her head “ready or not here I come!” as Spinel looked she had no luck under the curtains in the balcony “where are they?” Spinel then spotted someone sitting on pink’s thrown Spinel made her self into a coil and bounced up on the thrown to see who it was “found you!” Spinel said thinking she found either Blue or Yellow pearl but it was neither it was a Pink pearl “what are you doing here?” Pink pearl said teary eyed Spinel then noticed that her eye were red from crying a lot. Spinel looked around and saw that Blue and Yellow Pearl were hiding in White's chair (above Pink's chair) and they already spotted her with Pink pearl 'you guys suck' Spinel thought to herself. Spinel deiced to sit down with Pink pearl then said“we were playing a game” Pink pearl looked at her confused “what?” Pink Pearl said wiping the tears from her eyes “yeah we were playing hide and seek” Spinel continuing to explain Pink pearl then turn to face Spinel “My Diamond loved playing games like that” Spinel then saw Pink pearls face the right side looked fine but the other eye was damaged to the point of where it looked as if her gem was cracked but when Spinel looked down at her pink round gem nothing was wrong with it “what happened” Spinel said considered

Spinel lightly touching Pink pearls cracked eye Pink pearl reached up and moved Spinel’s hand away from her face. Pink pearl sighed heavily trying to keep the tears from coming back "My Diamond and I were good friends even though we weren’t suppose to be, one day we got into big trouble and I was taken away from her" Spinel looked at her then thought about it who she was talking about “you mean your Diamond was Pink Diamond?” Spinel said in disbelieve Pink pearl nodded “but the only Pearl I know she had was the one on earth” Spinel said confused because Pink Diamond never mentioned having a Pearl before the one that’s on earth “The other pearls did tell me Pink Diamond is gone” Pink pearl said holding her legs to her chest “she maybe gone but you don’t have to be alone here” Spinel said staying up offering her hand “but you were with when she became Steven right?” Spinel sighed and shook her head Pink pearl then took Spinel’s hand and got up “me and Pink Diamond did play a lot but she grew tried of me and then she left me in the garden at 'our' garden just because she was done with me” Spinel felt the familiar sting of sadness Spinel gripped her own arm hard to try and forget what had happen to her.

Pink pearl thought about her next words carefully then thought about what Spinel said she early about playing. “Spinel” Pink pearl grabbed Spinel’s “it’s been a long time since I played tag would you mind telling me the rules” Spinel paused a moment then said in a excited voice “Sure that be swell!” Spinel started explaining the rules as she stretched back down from Pink Diamond’s Throne “so one gem is ‘it’ and that gem has to touch the other gem so they are no longer 'it’” Spinel made her hand big and stretched it down to the ground where she was standing so Pink pearl could get down “OK that sounds simple enough” Pink pearl said going over the rules in her head Yellow and Blue Pearl took a sign of relief “I thought they were going to shatter each other” Yellow Pearl said wiping the sweat off her forehead “indeed, lets go ahead and get down” Blue Pearl said jumping from Blue’s chair Yellow pearl waved frantically “wait for me!” Both Blue and Yellow pearl finally got down there as Spinel and Pink pearl were just about done talking about the rules “so are we playing tag too” yellow pearl asked obviously out of breath and Blue pearl was also catching her breath “yes indeed tag is a good game” Spinel and Pink Pearl looked at each other kind of having the same thought “how about some juggling?” Spinel said making up some pink bubbles “you juggle?” Pink pearl said she seemed to perk up “yep” Spinel said with a smile then tossed the four of balls in the air “excellent job Spinel” Yellow pearl clapping lightly “wonderful” Blue pearl said clapping lightly also Pink pearl wasn’t clapping “your so good with that Spinel” Pink pearl said tearing up again “what’s wrong did something get in you eye?” Spinel said still keeping the bubbles up in the air “no no it's just" Pink Peal sniffles a bit "Pink Diamond used to juggle for me” Pink pearl said looking at Spinel with a teary smile, Spinel frowned frowning her brows “do you know what?” Spinel said in a angry tone of voice Spinel dropped the bubbles and letting them pop Pink Peal gasped and stepped back a bit. Yellow and Blue pearl were frozen “should we step in” Yellow pearl asked with a considered tone to her voice, “no... let them talk it out” blue pearl said reassuring Yellow pearl it will end well

“let’s do something Pink Diamond never did with you or me” Spinel said just wanting to make her happy but it feels like she is making things worse “well we never danced” Spinel then grabbed Pink pearl’s hip and then her shoulder Spinel’s face turn a bright pink “then lets dance” Pink pearl’s eye lit up. Blue Pearl gave a smirk then started playing a song (Only Exception, By Paramore) Blue Pearl and Spinel had listen to this song more than once along with a few others thanks to Steven’s visits to Home world.

'When I was younger I saw my daddy cry  
And curse at the wind  
He broke his own heart and I watched  
As he tried to reassemble it'

Spinel dance as best as she could to the slow beat, but being this close to someone was making her form all tingly “hey Spinel” Pink Pearl said looking at Spinel with her light pink eye

'And my momma swore  
That she would never let herself forget  
And that was the day that I promised  
I’d never sing of love if it does not exist'

“yeah doll?” Spinel asked just trying to focus on her next move for dancing “thanks for this I needed this” Pink Pearl sighed hugging Spinel, and then Spinel hugged back as the chorus chimed in

'But darling,  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception'

“Your welcome doll face” Spinel said Pink Pearl back swinging her around they started to giggle together. 

Blue Pearl had big grin on her face “see I told you they would work it out” Blue said is a happy tone of voice Yellow Pearl sighed and sat down on the floor as Spinel and Pink Pearl continued to dance on the ballroom floor “those two are exhausting how can any gem let only two have that much baggage and with the same Diamond to top it off” Blue Pearl sat down beside Yellow Pearl “You remember how Pink was, she was a Diamond true but the way she treated her fellow gems were more like toys” Blue Pearl said watching Spinel and Pink Pearl dancing Yellow Pearl sighed “that’s how thing’s were, we had ranks” Blue Pearl interrupter Yellow Pearl “but any high ranking gem including the Diamonds should know that a gem is still has feelings of sorts.” Yellow Pearl hated to agree but Blue Pearl was right “well for right now they seem like they are ’feeling’ better anyways” Yellow Pearl said as the song ended.  
Spinel and Pink Pearl were still holding each other not wanting the song to end, then a familiar beeping sound came on “oh my it’s the Diamonds” Yellow Pearl yelled.

Spinel gasped and she had to talk to the Diamonds, they must be worried sick about her, without thinking grabbed Pink Pearl’s hand and ran over to the Diamond link “wait what if they see us together?” Pink Pearl said considered Spinel cupped her hands in Pink Pearl’s “Don’t worry the Diamonds won’t care about that stuff anymore” Spinel reassured her but Pink Pearl wasn’t so sure but as long as Spinel was holding her hand she could at least handle standing in front of the Diamonds without fainting.

The screen turned on instantly showing White, Yellow and Blue Diamond, “Hello Spinel we just got done with the trial” White said holding up a bubbled gem Pink Pearl squeeze Spinel’s hand in seeing the bubbled gem in White’s hand “we wanted to let you know that we love you Spinel” Blue chimed in with a smile and wave “and that we will be back in just a few moments as we go over the last bits of paper work for this case for filing” Yellow said holding the case file reports “I hope you and the Pearl’s are getting along well?” White said pointing to Pink Pearl who was now hiding behind Spinel “We are getting along swell in fact we just got done playing tag” Spinel said cheerfully turning to Pink Pearl giving her a reassuring wink “oh that’s wonderful” White said with a smile “well like we said we will be back in just a few hours” Blue said clasping her hands together, Spinel smiled “don’t worry we will be here waiting” Spinel said with a grin “Bye Spinel” the Diamonds said in unison Spinel, Pink Yellow and Blue Pearl all waved good bye "bye". “That wasn’t so bad now was it” Spinel said turn to Pink Pearl who buried her face in Spinel’s shoulder "Pearl you doing OK?" Spinel tried to lift Pink Pearl's head up but, then Pink Pearl promptly passed out Spinel grabbing her before she hit the ground “I guess it was that bad” Yellow Pearl said looking at the passed out gem “Let’s go to my room until she wakes up” Spinel said coiling arm stretching arms around her and cradling her like a human baby "at least you had some fun today" Spinel said with a soft smile. 

Spinel said coiling arm stretching arms around her and cradling her like a human baby as they walked to Spinel’s room. Spinel walked in “Pebbles can you make a bed... please” Spinel asked the Pebbles the a bed appeared in the corner of the room “if you want Spinel we can still play some more games until Pearl here wakes up” Blue Pearl suggested Spinel laid Pink Pearl down on the bed she was still out laying on her right side showing of her crack eye “no that’s OK” Spinel said sitting on the side of the bed with Pink Pearl still asleep “I’ll wait here until she wakes up” Spinel said with a small grin.

Yellow and Blue Peal looked at each other “well that’s fine but we will be near by if you two need something” Yellow Pearl said hoping that Spinel doesn’t have another out bust while they are away. Blue Pearl had a an idea she summon a device from her gem then walked over to Spinel and hand her a small device “this a commutation device for you if you need us” Blue Pearl push the blue and then yellow button then the commutator Yellow Pearl had on her hand activated and so did the one Blue Pearl was holding “you can call us” her voice echoed through the commutators she pushed the white button and both commutators closed up “thanks you guys” Spinel said holding the device.  
Yellow and Blue Pearl walked down the hall “should we be close by I really don’t think Spinel should be alone with her” Yellow Pearl whispered has they were already far enough away that Spinel couldn’t hear them “Pearl you have open your eyes and see that in order for Spinel to get better with her emotions she has have gems in her life that she can relate to and vent to” Yellow Pearl rolled her eyes “fine but those two gems aside from Steven universe are the few things the the Diamonds have left of Pink Diamond” Yellow Pearl said is a less hushed tone of voice “and they would not hesitate to shatter any gem who let them poof one another or stars forbidden” Yellow Pearl’s face turn to consider “shatter one another” Blue Pearl sighed heavily “we can be close by but if we hover as much as the Diamonds do Spinel will never get any better” said Blue Pearl trying to reassure Yellow Pearl that this was for the best Yellow Pearl sat right there in the hall “we are staying right here until she wants us in there or the Diamonds come back” Yellow Pearl huffed Blue Pearl giggled “OK we will wait”

Spinel decided to lay next to Pink Pearl on the bed, it felt weird to Spinel to be sitting across the room until she woke up like she was spying on Pink Pearl. Spinel wondered if Pink Pearl would mind if she played with her hair even though it was in tight buns it still looked so soft, she petted it a bit just to see what her hair felt like. It was just as soft and fluffy as Spinel thought it would be couldn’t help but get a bit closer to pet her hair more. Pink Pearl started to wake up as she did she felt someone petting it felt nice, but then she wondered who was petting her head. Pink Pearl then turn around find Spinel blushing seeing that she was now wide wake, “S-sorry” Spinel stammered “you p-passed out and then it t-took you awhile to wake up and and and” Pink Pearl smiled blushing a bit Pink Pearl turned back on her side “you can continue to pet my hair if you want to” Spinel was bright red from blushing "oh o-OK" Spinel said happy to hear that Pink Pearl wasn’t mad at her in fact she seemed to be enjoy her company, she continue to pet Pink Pearl hair while they laid peacefully in bed.

Yellow Pearl “it’s been three hours we should check on them "Yellow Pearl said standing up, "OK but let’s not make a scene out of it OK” Blue Pearl said seeing that Yellow was one step away from kicking down the door where Pink Pearl and Spinel were. They opened up the door to Spinel’s room and peeked inside “knock knock” Yellow Pearl said quietly Blue Pearl elbowed Yellow Pearl and pointed to the bed that Spinel had the Pebbles make earlier. Spinel and Pink Pearl managed to fall asleep, Spinel coiled her stretching arms around Pink Pearl’s waist while Pink Pearl’s body laid very close to Spinel’s, as they Yellow and Blue Pearl walked in closer Spinel’s face snuggled Pink Pearl’s hair. “I think they are good” Blue Pearl said in a hushed tone, Yellow Pearl sighed with a smile “thank the stars” Yellow Pearl said under her breath Yellow and Blue Pearl walked out leaving Spinel and Pink Pearl be “now we can focus on our getting our show set up for this week” Yellow Pearl said bring up the plans they made for the gem talent show “sounds good” Blue Pearl said then think out loud “I wonder if Spinel and Pearl would like to do the Talent show?”


End file.
